


I Thought I Lost You (Kevin's POV)

by parkrstark



Series: I Though I Lost You [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My story, <i>I Thought I Lost You</i> from Kev's POV. </p>
<p>Javier is losing the love of his life and Kevin is leaving his behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Lost You (Kevin's POV)

Ryan ran up the stairs as fast as he could without tripping and overall slowing him down. 

His feet stopped when he saw the door to apartment 2B. He gripped the doorknob and twisted it, forgetting about that fire safety rule to always check the knobs. 

He stumbled into the apartment and whipped his head around looking for any signs of a little girl. His heart was pumping out of his chest as he began to search the living room. "Brook! Where are you?"

No answer, but he didn't really blame her. Some random man was calling her name when she was obviously hiding from a fire, she was probably petrified. 

So he tried again, "Brook, my name is Kevin Ryan and I'm from the Police Department. I'm here to help you." He spoke softer this time, but just as loud. "Your mother is worried and I have to get you to her."

A few seconds later, a little head peeked from the doorway, "The fire is hot." She whispered into the stuffed monkey she clutched to her chest. 

Ryan nodded, "Yes, but we're going to get you out, okay?" He hesitantly moved closer and held his hands out for her. 

They really had to hurry, the fire already engulfed the apartment next door and was making it's way through this one. 

Brook pushed a long strand of her brown hair behind her ear, but stayed put. "Hot." She repeated. 

Ryan nodded, "I know, but come with me and I will do my absolute best to get you to your mom."

Finally, she nodded slowly walking until she was inches from his outstretched hold and threw herself into his arms. 

Just as Ryan's arms closed around her small body, the bedroom door exploded exposing the growing flames. She screeched and dug her fingers into his neck. 

Not even wasting a second, Ryan was out the door and in the hallway heading for the stairs. He already felt dramatically warmer than he had in the apartment room, no doubt because the flames were in the hall behind them. 

Brook's increased sobs proved that and he quickly rubbed her back, "Don't look behind me, princess. Hide your face in my neck and try and pretend your somewhere else."

He felt her move her face into his neck and soon a warm breath was making his neck even warmer. Her sobs were slowly transforming into whimpers. 

Ryan determinedly ran to the stairwell, his arm still holding her tight to himself. He was two steps to the stairs when the floor gave out beneath him. 

Ryan didn't have much time to think so he did what both his heart and gut told him to do, he threw Brook across to the safety of the other side of the gapping hole. She looked up at him, her tears making clean tracks against the soot. 

"Blue!" She screamed and crawled over to him as he grabbed ahold of the floorboard so he was just dangling over the fire that had consumed the floor below him. If Ryan let go, he'd fall into a pit of fire and he didn't want that to happen to Brook too. 

She placed her little hand on top of his, "Don't let go." She cried. 

Ryan shook his head, "Go, Brook, down those stairs, out the door and to your mom. Now!" He already felt his hands giving up on holding himself up. 

The toddler stubbornly shook her head, "You didn't leave me behind, I can't leave you."

Ryan sighed, "I'm stuck, Brook, but you can make it. Go, please." 

She stayed silent, besides her small sobs and grabbed his sleeve to try and pull him up. "Pull up." 

She looked up and her big brown eyes looked directly into his blue, "Don't give up, Blue." _There was that name again._ Ryan was just too out of it to put two and two together; she forgot his name and had called him 'Blue' because of his eyes. 

Ryan knew she wouldn't leave until he was up so he tried, he pulled himself up with all his strength and was about to pull himself to the floor board when a beam fell from the ceiling hitting him right on the leg. 

"Ahh!" He yelled when he felt the bone most likely shatter and a nail sticking from the wood slice his calf. 

His arms slipped and he screwed his eyes shut when he was sure he was going to fall through, but he didn't. 

His shirt had gotten stuck on the broken floor board, and was barely holding him up, but Brook had grabbed his arm and believed to be holding him up. 

"Hurry, I can't hold you long!" She cried and Ryan nodded and held back a small smile as he tried to pull himself up once again. 

With a few false hopes, he was finally safe on the floorboard. Brook quickly started to tug onto his arm, "Come on!"

He nodded and bit back the slight pain on his leg, slightly thankful for his oncoming shock to help conceal the pain for now. 

He limped none the less and quickly pulled her to her feet and got to the stairs as fast as he could before another hole would appear. 

They both stumbled down the steps and skipped every other step, and holding back his groans as the pain only increased in his leg as he continued down. 

He was feet away from the door when the floor above them crashed down. Before Ryan felt a beam wood slam into his back, he immediately dropped to his a crouch with Brook safely hidden under his body. 

Ryan bit back a curse as he felt pieces of the building fall around him burying his legs. His one leg was now under much more pressured and began shooting bursts of pain up his leg. Definitely broken, Ryan thought with a frown. 

He ignored his own problems to turn his attention to the girl trembling underneath him as her eyes stared straight into his. 

"S'okay, we're getting out of here." Ryan nodded and gulped thickly before pushing himself up. 

Brook nodded and bravely pushed out from underneath her savior so he could dislodge his legs without hurting the toddler. 

Ryan hissed and grunted, but soon enough he was free and able to weakly push himself up on his feet. "C'mon, Brook." 

She held her arms out to him with a small smile before he swooped her into a firm grasp against his chest. 

Ryan's heart soared with hope when he saw a patch of light leaking through the growing flames. It seemed that the crash and luckily displaced a section of the building that had them stuck. 

Ryan grinned and tightened his grip to make sure she was secure in his arms before sending a harsh kick straight into the hole. After a few more kicks, the remaining wall caved outwards and with a painful limp, Ryan stumbled through the newly made door of sorts. 

It was only when he got a breath full of fresh oxygen did he realize how badly his lungs were aching. He coughed weakly along with Brook before he slowly limped toward the familiar and comforting sight of blue flashing lights in the smoke. 

Brook continued to cry though, no matter how much Ryan soothed her. Ryan didn't really blame her, his shock was starting to lessen now that they were safe and he felt the full force of pain ripping through his leg every time he put pressure on it and he didn't miss the slow trail of warm blood trickling down his temple. 

Brook tried to muster up a smile, but it was shaky at best as she used her sleeve to wipe the blood from his face. "Thank you, Blue."

Ryan laughed and his nose scrunched in slight confusion, "Blue?"

She didn't answer verbally, instead she raised a steady finger and barely grazed his eyelash. 

"Oh."

Yelling caught his attention and he picked his head up just in time to see his partner crushing him in a hug. 

Ryan was still having trouble catching his breath, so Espo squeezing him really wasn't helping. "Javi...choking me and Brook..." 

Brook's mother was by his side the minute Ryan turned his head and she gratefully pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much, God bless." She cried as tears poured down her cheeks. Ryan's cheeks tinged pink when she placed a quick kiss to his cheek. 

Ryan smile and watched as the two hurried their way to the ambulance and couldn't help but feel proud. If he hadn't ran back in, that mother would have been heart broken over the loss of her precious baby girl right now. 

Soon Ryan felt the strong grip of his partner's around him again. "Kevin, you fucking asshole." When Espo retracted himself, Ryan looked into his eyes and knew he probably looked like hell by just the look on his face.

Or maybe it was something more. 

"I thought I lost you." Esposito's cracking whisper broke Ryan's heart. He didn't mean to cause his partner to worry, he couldn't even imagine what he must have gone through for that half hour that dragged on to seem like eternity. 

Ryan's heart stuttered when he realized just how much pain Espo went through as the Latino cupped his cheeks in his hands. Ryan leaned into the touch, and knew he owed him some sort of an apology. 

"I'm sorry Javi, I'm so sorry."

Ryan felt his heart lighten as he kistened to Esposito's laugh, moments ago a sound he thought he'd never hear again, "God Kev," Ryan simply stared at his partner for a moment, trying to decide what to say and how to let his partner understand that he was okay. 

One second he was staring into eyes the shade of brown that Ryan could only use to describe milky chocolate and his partner's eyes and the next they were shut and leaning forward before rough lips sealed against his. 

Ryan stood absolutely still, not full believing that this was really happening. Javier Esposito was kissing him. _His partner was kissing him. The love of his life was kissing him!_

Ryan realized he'd have to shake himself out of his shock and start kissing back or else he'd think that the feelings weren't mutual. And they were, oh God, they really were. 

Soon Ryan and Espo were both kissing each other's lips fiercely fighting over dominance. 

Ryan knew they had an audience, Beckett and Castle were sure to he shocked. Sure Castle was always cracking the 'gay for each other' jokes, but Ryan doubted the writer really thought he was right. 

Hesitantly, Ryan pulled back, but made sure to keep a hand fisted in his partner's shirt. They shared a lust filled look before turning their attention to the gaping author. 

"What?" Castle blinked a few times, his mouth shaped in a small 'o'. "Since when?"

A shiver ran down Ryan's spine when Esposito softly traced his finger along his cheek as he stared into his partner's eyes, "Kevin, I love you." Esposito breathed tickling Ryan's lips. "And if you ever do that again, I swear--"

Ryan's heart clenched painfully and he stuck his head into his partner's shoulder ashamed of making him feel like this, "I'm sorry, Javi, I won't. I promise." Tears slowly fell down Ryan's cheeks. 

Ryan's shoulders sagged in relief when two strong arms wrap themselves around him and for the first time in a while, Ryan felt _safe_ He didn't even try to hold back the small smile when he heard the soft whispers from his partner, "Shh, it's okay, mi corazón, everything will be okay."

Ryan lifted his head and kissed Espo's cheek once, twice, and three times. "I love you, Javier, I love you so fucking much."

Ryan used his thumb to wipe the tear that fell down Espo's cheek as the Latino said, "I love you."

Ryan looked up at Esposito silently asking him to let go so he could go see the other two. Espo nodded and hesitantly let go with one last kiss to the top of his head. 

Ryan hugged the writer never thinking he would be this glad to be doing so. He hoped Castle didn't mind the wrinkles he was probably putting into his expensive button down. "I don't think I'll be able to give you a little speech as good as Espo's, but Ryan, I'm glad you're okay." 

Ryan felt Castle's laugh rumble through his chest along with his, "Thanks, Castle." 

Ryan let go of Castle to look at Beckett. Ryan was grateful that she moved to him so he didn't have to put anymore weight than needed. 

"Hey, Becks."

Kate laughed tearfully, "Hey, Ryan." 

"I'm sorry..." He whispered but she shook her head. 

"Don't be, Ry, I'm just glad you're okay." The kiss she placed on the top of his head lingered as she whispered, "I know Espo's was much better." 

Ryan already regretted outing themselves in front of Castle and Beckett because _he knew_ there were so many more jokes ahead of them. "Oh, I'm just teasing." He rubbed her arm as she hugged him letting her know he didn't take it to heart. 

When the pain in Ryan's leg was becoming too much for him to bear he looked over at Espo for help. His partner knew exactly what he needed and was at his side, supporting him up with a careful grasp around his shoulder. 

Ryan leaned into his hold with a content smile, never wanting to leave his love's warm, gentle hold ever.

**Author's Note:**

> There's one more piece to this series that should be up in a day or so:)


End file.
